Finally!
by Buggle
Summary: One brother, One Angel and One curse, finally causes Dean to cross that line. (A short two piece story)
1. Chapter 1

The mortal form of the seraph, Castiel, sat in the large research room at the men of letter's bunker. Across the table was his friend, a supernatural hunter by the name of Sam Winchester. A human who generally towered over the average man in height and strength, but currently sat with his head in his hands, staring hopelessly at a state-wide road -map that covered the tables length.

His brother, Dean, was missing and had been for three months. No-one seemed to have had a damn clue where the hell he was.

Sam went to rake a hand through his hair and looked across to the angel. Between the two of them, they had scoured half the country in search of the elder Winchester. Interrogated every being and beast they could lay their hands on. It seemed Dean had just vanished off the face of the Earth as well as all known supernatural realms.

"I-I don't know where to go next" Sam hopelessly stated, a deep crease of concern stretched across his brow.

Castiel considered the best way to reply. Even though he had learned a lot during his time on Earth, he'd never really mastered the art of diplomacy. Heavenly beings had always been quite literal and Castiel was no different. He wanted to offer Sam support, to find some new hope that would lead them to Dean. But the bottom line was, they had looked everywhere, considered everything and Cas too, was all out of ideas.

"I think – think all we can do, is leave it down to Dean and hope he comes and finds us" he said to the hunter, but felt a sickening unease as he spoke. Those words sounded like defeat. Like they were giving up on the search, and that just did not sit well.

Leaning forward, Castiel eased loose the knot of his neck tie, breathing in deep, trying to dispel a feeling of nausea. The human emotions his vessel experienced were sometimes inconvenient and hard to control. It seemed the simple thought of not seeing the elder Winchester again, had caused him to feel dizzy, disoriented and a little lost.

He'd spent so long watching over the surly fighter, that the idea of his continued absence left Cas feeling empty inside. He knew that if the situation were reversed, Dean Winchester would not give up, would never stop fighting to find his brother. So, in a desperate attempt to take back his earlier words, he looked up at Sam, those blue eyes fixing firmly on the towering hunter and he spoke again.

"Or, I could head up to Chester and start the search afresh." he proposed, pointing to the small town Dean had last been seen.

Sam responded with a perceptive little smile and Castiel felt himself blush. The younger Winchester seem to glean a more profound meaning to Cas' suggestion, other than the simple offer to help a friend locate his brother.

"I'll come with you, but maybe we'll wait till morning" Sam replied kindly, glancing at his watch and seeing it was well past midnight. Cas agreed, then watched as Sam wearily stood, shuffling away from the area, straight towards his bedroom.

In the absence of natural light within the bunker, trust was placed on alarm clocks to raise the pair from slumber and as the new day got under way, Sam and Castiel found their way to the kitchen, discussing the trip back up to Chester. Sam leaned back against the counter-top, drinking fresh coffee while Cas ran through the itinerary. A halt in conversation came when both heard a noise. A metallic kind of clang, very much like the sound of the bunker's main entrance.

The tall hunter bolted from the room, grabbing a nearby Beretta as he passed. Cas followed keenly, passed the cold, tiled walls and towards the potential intruder. Sam took a breath then stepped out into the open, weapon high, pointing straight at the staircase, aimed ready to fire. Then he caught sight of the trespasser.

"Dean?!"

The green-eyed hunter grunted whilst bounding, bow legged, down the metal steps. A six pack of beer swinging from his hand.

"You better tell me you have Baby locked up, all safe and sound"

Sam darted forward pulling his brother into a bear hug the moment the man stepped from the bottom rung .

"Where the hell have you been?" he mumbled into Dean's shoulder as he continued to pull him in tight.

"Well it's a bit of a tale, let me get off my feet and Ill fill you in, but I'm serious about my car, where is she?" Dean said, walking through to take a seat at one of the tables in the library. It was then that Castiel stepped forward.

The Impala is down in the garages and in perfect working order" The angel stated in a deep gruff tone, suddenly gaining all of the hunter's attention.

Dean's eyes unconsciously ran up and down Castiel's form, as they often did, taking in that scruffy dark hair and that pensive expression. Dean's stare was also something that never failed to set a current charging through the seraph's human body. It was a strange sensation, one that Cas didn't really understand and chose not to try. Instead he pushed the feeling aside and took a seat next to Sam, accepting the beer that Dean held out for him.

The freckled fighter looked tired and a little pale as he set about telling the story of his disappearance, draining the first bottle of alcohol before getting to the point.

"I got conned by a vengeful witch" he stated, pulling the top of his 2nd beer.

It seemed a witch had posed as a park ranger, lured him into the woods outside the town of Chester, then let loose some kind of spell.

"It was a weird kind of magic, one minute I'm standing in the middle of the dark woods, then next thing I remember is tending bar, throwing cocktails and going by the name Franco" Dean said, seeing an amused look on his brother's face.

"A cocktail bar? You mean like with neon lights and pop music?"

"Yes Sammy, the whole Tom Cruise, Bryan Brown, tossing Cocktail shakers through the air, kind of bar" Dean annoyingly replied, unimpressed with the joke. Then noted the thoroughly perplexed look on the angels face, and anticipated Cas' next words.

"I know, I know, you don't understand that reference. Well Cas, be glad for once, it was a terrible movie" Dean stated, then continued the story of how the witch transferred him into another life in an instant, having no knowledge of whom he had been before. He was there for months and it wasn't until she walked into the bar one day, that he realized something was wrong.

"The moment I saw her face, everything just came flooding back. I got my memories back" Dean continued, then told how he chased the girl through the bar and out into the backstreet.

"She was yelling about getting revenge for ganking her boyfriend about twelve years ago, then she hit me with a tyre-iron and knocked me out cold. When I eventually came around, she was gone.

Dean looked over at Cas who sported his usual concerned countenance. Brow knitted tight, those vivid blue eyes beaming across the table.

"Does it not seem an odd kind of revenge, for killing someone she probably loved?" the angel quietly commented, making both boys think for a moment. But Dean dismissed it quickly, he was tired and wasn't really firing on all cylinders, He was just damn glad to be home and with his family.

"Listen, as much as I would love to yak all day with you two losers, I could really do with some shut eye" Dean announced raising his beat body from the chair.

Sam and Castiel also stood ready to take their leave. Dean let them lead off, opting to hang back for a minute, but as Sam rounded a corner and out of sight, he took the opportunity to call the angel back.

"Hey Cas, you got a sec?" the eldest brother asked, causing him to stop and turn back towards him. Dean quickly reached out and tugged the angel into a tight embrace, not unlike the friendly hugs they'd shared countless times before.

"It's good to see you man! I'm glad you are here, glad you have been keeping an eye on Sammy, I appreciate it".

Cas smiled as he returned the hug, patted his friend on the back and expected Dean to finish up and step away. But the hunter didn't move, just chose to keep him close. Castiel tried not to read into the moment, tried not to feel the warmth of his body pressed against his own. Instead he just assumed it was exhaustion that caused Dean to hold him a little longer than usual.

Then he felt Dean's shoulders stiffen and heard a grunt of pain come from the hunter. Cas quickly backed up and watched as his friend doubled over, then drop to his knees.

"Dean are you ok?" Castiel's rough tones enquired.

The hunter grunted again and brought a hand to the side of his torso, to the source of the pain. Blood pooled in Dean's palm as he pulled it away to examine.

"What the hell?" he managed to say before yelling out in pain once again, feeling a sharp stab in his side.

Castiel turned shouting for Sam down the corridor, then knelt by Deans side, trying to examine the injury. Sam appeared seconds later, diving to join Castiel on the floor. Between them, they managed to cast an eye over the wound. A large gash to his side, near the stomach.

"Can you heal it? Sam begged Cas, who already had a hand pressing against the slash.

"I can stop the bleeding, yes, but the wound itself is not natural. It's seems to have complex magic surrounding it."

"Like maybe a witches curse?" Sam concluded, putting two and two together and deciding this was a much more fitting revenge, than temporarily removing the guy's memory.

"Son of a bi-"Dean tried to say but was cut short by the overwhelming pain he felt. Sam went to touch his brothers forehead and felt heat coming off him in waves.

"He's burning up, I'm going to get him into the shower and try and cool him down" He said. standing and lifting Dean with him. But as the boy fought against the pain, his body felt heavier than dead weight and Sam just couldn't manage it alone. Castiel didn't wait to be asked and hauled Dean up from the other side, the two of them moving the incapacitated hunter to the bathroom.

Sam stripped Dean to his underwear and pushed his burning body under the cool stream. There, the two got a better view of the wound, now that his chest was bare. It was most definitely supernatural. They watched as a cut slowly opened along Dean's stomach then stitch itself closed again, before repeating the agony over and over.

We need to know how to sort this out, I'm going to make some calls" Sam announced to Dean, who struggled to do anything but nod his head in return and once again fell to his knees. Sam patted his brother on the back then walked from the room, Cas likewise turning to go help, but was stopped by Dean.

"No, please just stay here" he begged hoarsely, making a grab for Cas' arm, half pulling the angel under the shower stream with him.

Castiel felt the tight grip the Winchester had on his arm, as the spray of water showered down on them both. Dean was using him to help manage the pain. His skin would surely bruise from the hunter's iron hold, but Cas would not move, would not pull away. Watching over the eldest Winchester was his job, just as watching over Sam was Dean's.

A good while later, the angel felt Dean's grip slacken and he realized the pain had finally won. His friend had passed out. Castiel pulled them both out of the shower, shivering, and dripping with water. With some effort, he managed to get them back to Dean's room. He heaved the heavy dude, back on to the bed and caught sight of the cursed wound.

That malicious injury that had caused his good friend so much pain, that had torn him open and sewn him shut over and over, had disappeared. Not a single trace of it ever being there.


	2. Chapter 2 - Final Chapter

It was evening when Dean walked into the kitchen dressed in a grey overcoat, that Sam had once referred to as a dead-guy's robe. He had a face like thunder and pointed an accusatory finger in Castiel's direction.

" I woke up just now to find I was buck-ass naked, Cas. Did you undress me and put me to bed?" he accused, with an appalled expression.

"Your underwear was soaked from the shower, Dean, I'm quite sure it is not advisable for humans to spend time in wet clothes. I believe there is a saying that suggests 'you'll catch your death' "Cas calmly replied not quite understanding Dean's annoyance of the act.

" _You'll_ catch your freaking death if you try that again. Getting your friends naked isn't the done thing Cas" Dean lectured, turning and pouring himself a fresh mug of coffee.

"I'm not sure what the problem is Dean. Anatomically speaking we are both male and of the same design, so there is nothing to hide, I have seen it all before in myself, albeit a slight difference in shape and size". The angel replied innocently.

Dean gulped hard at that comment, the piping hot coffee burning his throat, causing his eyes to water. He tilted his head a little an took a moment to review what he'd just heard. _Had the angel really just admit to taking a peek as his junk_? He looked over at Sam for the first time, who had been sat quietly in the corner with his head buried in the laptop.

"Sam? A little help here?" he begged of his brother, but the guy just smirked widely and shook his head, refusing to get involved in the amusing conversation.

With lack of support, Dean decided to just let the subject drop and instead chose to ask Sam what he'd discovered about the curse.

"Yeah, I managed to get hold of Rowena and discovered it's a pretty complex torture curse. Often used on hunters. It's basically a torment that will keep returning, gradually getting worse until it kills you"

"I'm going to have to go through that again? So how in the hell do we stop it?" Dean roared, praying that in the hours he'd been unconscious and apparently naked, his brother had acquired something more than just identifying what it was.

Sam looked up from the computer screen, harassed but focused and explained to Dean, they could perform a counter-spell but it was convoluted and he'd have to hunt down all the ingredients.

"But get this!" Sam quickly added "That whole cocktail bar thing, I think it was a holding spell. Maybe the witch hadn't quite finalized the torture curse when she found you, so she kept you somewhere safe until the time was right"

"Well that's awesome" Dean sarcastically replied, as Sam wrote the final ingredients on a scrap of paper and closed the computer. Dean stomped around the kitchen, heading for the refrigerator, while his brother stood and walked to the edge of the room.

"Right, I'm going out to collect the spell components. Cas! I need you to stay here and look after Dean" Sam Instructed, readying himself to leave.

"What! you're going to leave me with Peeping Tom over there" Dean quipped, pulling his robe a little tighter around himself. He resented the idea that he needed 'looking after' and instead suggested they all go on the trip. Surely three of them could locate the ingredients faster, but Sam just shook his head and disagreed.

"This curse could hit again at any time and it will be worse. It's better if you stay here. What you can do while you wait is call Jody Mills. In the chaos of the day, I haven't managed to get back in touch with her. She needs some help" Sam concluded, then turned his back on them and headed out of the bunker.

Two hours later Dean and Castiel had put the awkward naked moment behind them and were business focused, heads deep in ancient text and lore, trying to find answers to defeat a mystery monster the Sheriff was battling somewhere in South Dakota.

"You got anything?" Dean asked, after hearing the angel mumble something. Cas passed an old pagan volume across the table towards him and as Dean reached out to take it, he caught sight of some bruising along the angel's arm. He felt his stomach churn at seeing the marks, knowing they were fresh.

"I did that?" he enquired, already knowing the answer. It was the grip he'd had on Castiel when the curse last hit.

"I'm sorry, about that" he quietly added, but couldn't stop his mind rushing with a bunch of memories he really didn't want to think about. Times he had hurt the friend who was so important to him. He had beaten the crap out of the guy, across the other side of that very room, albeit under the influence of the mark of Cain.

Then there was the time Castiel lost all his angel mojo and Dean told him he couldn't stay in the bunker. The look on the angel's face was one of utter dejection and one that Dean still saw when he closed his eyes at night.

Dean cleared his throat, feeling it was a good time as any to make some form of a heartfelt apology, but as he opened his mouth to speak, Sam entered the room and interrupted the moment. The younger brother had returned with everything needed for the spell. Once Dean had found the all-important information Sheriff Mills needed, he joined the two over in the war room, where Sam started to lay out the magical components along the situation table.

"Ok, so this is what we have to do" Sam began, going on to describe the process for ridding the torture curse. They mixed ingredients and heated them to a certain temperature, for exactly 23 minutes, once that was done, Dean had to drink it.

The six foot slayer, looked repulsed at the various body parts of mystical insects and rare rodents mixed for the spell, but lifted the cup to his lips regardless and necked the whole thing, before thinking about it too much. After trying desperately not to throw it all back up and waiting until the taste had finally gone, Sam moved on to the next task.

"Right!" Sam hesitantly began, preparing himself for a reaction to his following words.

"Next you have to exchange bodily fluids with someone you truly care for"

"I have to exchange what now!" Dean exclaimed rather loudly, willing his brother to say it was just a joke.

"This is why the curse works so well on hunters Dean, we don't tend to have a lot of people in our lives we care about. It's hard to perform the counter-curse when everyone you love is dead"

Dean stood still, his face growing a little pale while the information filtered through his brain. Sam could see the words 'bodily fluids' repeat themselves around his head.

"Listen, Calm down, it could involve any number of things, it doesn't necessarily mean something lascivious" Sam quickly added, knowing his brother's train of thought.

Dean nodded to that, taking a few more minutes to process it all and come up with a plan, then he looked back up to his brother.

"So, maybe if you and I mix blood, you know, do a whole childhood 'blood brothers' thing, that would count, right?" he posed, but Sam shook his head.

"I think technically that would work, but the next part of the spell involves you letting a crap load of blood, I don't really want you giving up any more than is absolutely necessary" Sam replied

"Well! what the hell do you suggest?" Dean asked his brother

Sam shrugged his shoulders, trying hard to think of some options, but only one came to mind.

"A simple kiss would probably do the trick" he proposed, to which Dean pulled his face.

"No offence brother, but I once gagged when I used your toothbrush by mistake, there ain't no way that's happening"

"Urgh No! Not me!" Sam protested quickly, leaving a pause for Dean to cotton-on who his brother had in mind.

Dean turned around to find himself looking straight at the blue-eyed seraph and discovered he'd lost the ability to speak. Mainly because he knew Castiel more than fit the bill, there was no doubt the guy qualified as someone he cared about.

"Cas are you ok with this?" Sam called over, seeing as Dean had suddenly gone dumb.

"Of course, I am always willing to offer my help, you know that" Cas replied, struggling to meet Dean's eyes across the room.

Sam made a gesture to his watch, telling his brother to move it along already. Forcing Dean to pull himself together and take a step towards the celestial being. He couldn't believe he was about to do this.

"Ok" Dean began, his voice sounded a little deeper and more defensive than usual.

"This doesn't have to be any weirder than it needs to be. That means, no tongues, no making noises and no other freaky stuff, you got that?" he directed, not even noticing the angel was a little quieter than normal.

"I want to be clear, I'm only doing this with you because you are like family to me, which means you constitute as 'someone I care about' but, with the added bonus of you not _actually_ being family. This is just a needs-must situation." he added.

"I understand Dean, it's simply a means to an end" Cas replied calmly, trying to down play the situation. It was clear the green-eyed warrior was starting to become agitated over the whole thing. Dean managed to nod his head and took a step closer to his friend.

"Ok, Ok" he said, mainly to himself, shaking out limbs, mentally psyching himself up for the task in hand.

"OK" Dean said again, then noticed Sam stood in his peripheral vision.

"Jeez Sammy, you just going to stand there and watch?" he yelled.

Sam placed down some of the ritual equipment he'd been setting up and glared back at his brother.

"Unless you're planning on turning the lights down low and slow dancing to careless whisper, then yeah, I'm sticking around. I want to get all this finished before the curse strikes again, so get on with it and swap some spit already" Sam impatiently answered back.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned back to Cas, moving closer and placing a hand on the angel's shoulder.

"You ready for this?"

"Yes" Cas replied precisely and with that, Dean slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to the angel's.

He moved his mouth against Castiel's dry lips and was taken aback by how soft and warm they felt. What surprised him more was the way Cas kissed him back.

It was good, it was beyond good.

He expected a kind of awkwardness, full of clumsy movements, but that wasn't the case. It was – it was,

God! It was hot as hell.

Then, just as quick as it started, the deed was done and it was over. Dean removed himself from the seraph and took a step back. He could hear his brother over his shoulder, urging him to finish the rest of the spell, but Dean didn't move.

His head was spinning.

He looked up at Castiel who mirrored his expression, both stood, wide eyed, labored breaths, looking like they'd stood too close to a blast zone.

Kissing the angel was something he needed to do to break the curse. The damn curse that could kill him. But at that moment, the curse didn't seem so important.

What he _needed_ to do next was turn and go to Sam, but what he _wanted_ to do, was to taste the angel again, to get more of what he'd just experienced. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to get his head back in gear, but the pull of what was standing in front of him was too strong. The longer he stood the more Sam's voice seemed to drift into the background. Dean made his decision and stepped forward again.

He placed a hand on the back of Castiel's neck and gently pulled him into another kiss. He felt it go deeper, felt their bodies touch, all the time wanting to just feel him closer. Hell, he wanted to taste the guys tongue, wanted to hear him make noises, he even wanted to do all kinds of other freaky stuff. There was no other way to put it, being that close to the angel just felt right.

The last time Dean felt anything close to it, was probably with Lisa. But he was never able to give his whole self to her, too many secrets, too many things that needed to stay hidden in order to keep her and Ben safe. But there weren't the same concerns with Castiel, The Celestial being knew it all, had seen Dean at his worst, stood by his side in battle, heard his prayers when he was at his most hopeless.

For once, Dean could feel those barriers he held so tightly around himself, slowly melt away, it felt incredibly freeing.

Still the kiss went on, Dean taking more from the angel and Cas matching him every step of the way. It was getting out of control and he just didn't care. But suddenly Castiel pulled back far enough to hoarsely utter the hunters name.

"Dean!"

Electricity bolted through Dean's body at how good his name suddenly sounded from Castiel's lips. But in the broken air between them, he was quickly aware of Sam's urgent calls to complete the spell.

He begrudgingly untangled himself from the angel, gave him one last look, then turned quickly towards his brother.

To say that everyone in the room was in shock was an understatement, but luckily Sam managed to come around first. He looked across the table at his brother, and saw the deep confusion on his face.

"Hey! You ok?"

"No, not even a little bit" Dean honestly replied

"You want to talk about it?" Sam followed, realizing the seriousness of Dean's condition when he didn't immediately brush off the idea, and tell Sam that sharing their feelings was just hippy-dippy crap. Sam quickly looked over to Castiel, who had yet to move from where he stood, similarly stunned at what had just happened.

"Hey Cas, could you go to room 7B and bring back the bowl, that looks like this one?" Sam asked, needing a little alone time with his brother.

"Of course," Castiel answered, then moved awkwardly around for a couple of seconds before finding his way from the room.

The blue-eyed angel, stood at the door of room 7B without remembering his route towards it. His head was all over the place. He had just kissed Dean Winchester.

 _God! He had just kissed Dean Winchester_!

And the whole event was still playing in his head. He thought he knew everything about the hunter. Thought he'd met every side of his personality. Dean was a force to be reckoned with, uncompromising, surly, a bully at times but also fiercely protective and massively caring. Most of all he was a fighter. Happy or sad, angry or weak, every action or word spoken was always surrounded with a fighting spirit.

But when Dean had kissed him, he only felt warmth and tenderness, they was just no place for any fight within that loving embrace. For once, Dean was like a man who didn't hold the world's weight permanently on his shoulders and that felt amazing. When the guy had snaked his arms around Cas' back, pulling him close, It caused the angel's body to explode with heat. Cas had been unable to control the fire that had spread through him then, it burned hotter than when he dived into Hell to pull the hunter's soul free.

Castiel had experienced a side of Dean, so many others would never see, not even his own brother. It felt special, it felt important and he very much wanted to experience that sensation again.

Back in the war room, the two brothers were alone, Sam prepping the bowl for Dean's blood.

"Talk to me?" Sam begged, seeing the mass of emotions bubbling up inside his brother.

"So, does this mean I like boys now?" he blurted out, trying to take the seriousness out of the conversation, proving to Sam how badly he was handling the whole thing.

"No Dean, I think you are still very much as you have always been"

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean snapped back, causing Sam to match his brothers tone

"It means there has always been something between you and Cas".

Dean rolled his eyes as he replied. "I swear to god, Sammy if you mention the words 'profound bond' I'm going to – "

"Stop" Sam interrupted, starting to become annoyed at his brother's ignorance of the whole state.

"Come on Dean, you know there something there, maybe not in the beginning, but something definitely changed after purgatory, you became so much closer after that "he yelled, forcing Dean to think and come to terms with what he should already know.

Sam sat his brother down on a chair and continued to carry out the spell, while Dean tried to comprehend, that he did indeed love that blue-eyed son of a bitch. The younger Winchester took hold of Dean's arm, slicing across the skin with a blade and letting blood drip into the bowl.

After a good few minutes of thoughtful realisation, Dean lifted his head, feeling a little dizzy from the continued blood loss and stared at his brother.

"So, what do I do now, Sammy?" he begged, feeling utterly lost, those green eyes glistening ever so slightly.

Sam realized the responsibility he had in that moment. Dean would do anything for his brother. If Sam reminded him of the pact they made years ago, when he'd given up a life with Amelia to devote it to Hunting, he knew Dean would shut down Cas before it even started.

And if it had been anyone else, he would have done it. Told Dean to kick them to the curb. Not because he didn't want his brother to be happy, but because the people they cared about always ended up dead.

But this wasn't about someone else, it was about Cas. The heavenly angel Castiel. A guy so tangled up in their lives, that the thought of him not being there, was unthinkable. Cas had always had their backs and most importantly he could look after Dean if anything was to happen to him.

"I think you need to tell the guy how you feel" Sam concluded, wrapping a cloth around the open cut on Dean's arm and passing him a list of Latin words he needed to recite over the bowl of blood.

Dean stood slowly, delivering the ancient phrases aloud, all the while with a nervous smile on his lips. He as good as had his brothers blessing with Castiel, it meant more to him than Sam could ever know.

Castiel walked back into the room, as the spell was all but over. Sam lastly struck a match and set the bowl's contents alight, sending flames shooting high into the air. The smoke rose and swirled around, covering Dean's body, squeezing and burning as it surrounded him. It seemed the damn curse had one last kick in it.

The surly hunter was in pain, but gritted his teeth and fought against it. He could feel the evil lifting away from his body, even though it was hurting like hell.

When he thought the pain was too much to bear, he suddenly felt a moment of relief and realized his angel had wrapped his body around him. Deflecting some of that agonizing smoke away. Dean clung on to Cas, never wanting to let go.

He recognized the next feeling coming over him. The light headedness, the distance ringing in his ears. He was about to pass out again. But he was desperate to heed Sam's advice and tell Castiel how he felt.

"Cas!" he tried to say, but it came out scarcely more than a whisper, so he tried again, feeling his vision slowly start to fade.

"Cas, I – I…. need you" he managed to slur before everything finally faded into darkness and he passed out cold.

Sam bend down and helped carry the unconscious Dean for the second time that day.

"Do you think the curse has gone?" he asked the angel, whilst helping lay Dean across the bed.

"Yes, I felt it leave" Cas simply replied, hearing Sam give a great sigh of relief. The younger brother then stepped over and patted Castiel on the shoulder.

"That's great news, and I really think the two of you need to have a talk when he wakes up" Sam added.

"We already have" the angel responded mysteriously, his eyes shining up at Sam.

Castiel knew the oldest Winchester too well. Dean's last words were all he needed to hear to know just how the guy felt about him.

Now they just had to work out what the hell they were going to do about it.


End file.
